


Петля

by degtyareva (astronaut_from_China)



Series: Легенды Зоны [2]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/degtyareva
Summary: Время учит исправлять ошибки.
Relationships: Marked One | Strelok/Scar (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.)
Series: Легенды Зоны [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Петля

Пахнет хвоей. Шрам осматривает рыжую темноту за деревьями и ежится от неприятного ощущения. В последний раз — который он помнит — он был здесь, охотясь за Стрелком. А теперь — вот парадокс! — возвращается вместе с ним.

Стрелок в метре от него хмуро изучает КПК, и чем дольше, тем заметнее становится морщинка между его бровей. Он поглядывает на лесную стену с недоверием, поворачивается западнее, но не выпускает Шрама из виду. Скорее, по привычке. Впрочем, не Шраму его винить.

— Ну?

— Погоди! — обрывает его Стрелок. — Смотрю.

— Нам не пройти Рыжий лес без встречи с мутантами, как бы ты не продумал маршрут.

— Да ну?

Шрам собирается подтвердить, но Стрелок его уже не слушает, снова уткнувшись в наладонник. Шрам раздраженно вздыхает. Морщится от боли в ребрах — все-таки два выстрела в бронежилет не обошлись без последствий. Он трет грудь, не решившись дотрагиваться до спины с наверняка очень красочными гематомами. Стрелок прослеживает его движения.

— Болит? — бесстрастно спрашивает он.

— Нет.

Он хмыкает и наконец ясно смотрит на запад.

— Неужели решил? — наигранно удивляется Шрам.

Стрелок прожигает его мрачным взглядом и берет в руки винтовку. Они равняются со Шрамом — так удобнее следить друг за другом — и заходят в лес, двигаясь на запад. И пусть так они сделают крюк, если Стрелку так уж не хочется кормить снорков свинцом, то Шрам позволит ему, промолчав. Все-таки маневренности они лишены оба. Так что логика в осторожности есть.

Вспомнив, Шрам сбавляет темп, чтобы не дать Стрелку быстро выбиться из сил. Он делает это постепенно, зная, как к такой подачке отнесется Стрелок. И вот уже через двадцать метров неровной лесной земли они идут достаточно размеренно для человека, только оправившегося от перелома. А самое главное, что Стрелок не замечает его уловки.

Просто так они пройдут больше, думается Шраму. Он начинает искать рациональное объяснение своим действиям, связанным со Стрелком, и ему даже не кажется это странным.

Лес никогда не бывает тихим: что-то шевелится в осыпающихся ветках, раздаются одиночные выстрелы и рыки, но снаружи их не услышать ни за что — рыжие сосны так плотно закрывают собой небо и глушат все звуки, отрезают все сохранившее остатки разума от неба. И все здесь будто застывает в ожидании чего-то гнетущего, страшного. Потому в Рыжем лесу ничему нельзя доверять.

Просветы окончательно исчезают за деревьями. Сталкеров обступает хвойная завеса, глушащая все сигналы, но сдающая местоположение врагам при первой возможности. Шрам переступает ветки и желтые кусты черники, оглядывается. Пока об их присутствии не знает никакая фауна. По крайней мере, она не несется на них, истекая слюнями.

Шрам выходит на тропинку. По бокам и спереди никого. Он оборачивается на привалившегося к дереву Стрелка.

— Нужна передышка?

— Нет.

Он морщится, переступая с ноги на ногу, и выпрямляется.

— Идем дальше.

Шрам с ним не спорит и сворачивает за ним вглубь леса. Стрелок ему, конечно, врет, и Шрам вынужденно тормозит его, то вытаскивая несуществующую иголку из-за ворота, то прислушиваясь к фантомным шагам. Очень скоро Стрелка это начинает бесить: он хмурится, цыкает и нетерпеливо ждет, незаметно выдыхая через рот в одышке. Значит, хитрости Шрама работают правильно и он чувствует себя лучше.

Тропинка петляет между деревьями. По ней сложно идти вдвоем, не теряя дистанцию, но Стрелок как-то умудряется это делать, хромая рядом, но обособленно. Упрямец. Иногда он сам останавливается, вслушивается и качает головой скорее для себя, чем для Шрама, но побледневшие от холода пальцы все сильнее сжимаются на винтовке. Шрам, вот, ничего не слышит, но чутью Стрелка доверяет и вертит головой в разные стороны. Вокруг по-прежнему нет ни души. По крайней мере, живой.

Дальше лес становится плотнее. Кажется, что сосны надвигаются прямо на сталкеров. Шрам помнит это давящее ощущение после долгих походов по лесу, но ему все равно становится не по себе и он из какого-то внешнего ощущения опасности перестает делать остановки для Стрелка. Это ощущение растет с каждым пройденным шагом. Кажется, что-то следит за ними из-за кустов, дергается на каждый хруст ветки. В ответ дергается и Шрам. Ругает себя за паранойю, потом ругает за недоверие своей собственной интуиции. Она теперь связана с Зоной сильнее некуда и ошибаться не может.

Впереди показываются просветы. Стрелок почему-то устало вздыхает и стремится быстрее выйти на свет. Этим просветом оказывается поляна. На ней стоят несколько покосившихся или вовсе разрушенных домов. Их черные прямоугольники пустоты не внушают никакого доверия. Шрам напрягается еще больше.

— Нам сюда?

— Нет, это ориентир. — Стрелок снова достает КПК. — Здесь никогда никого не бывает.

Шрам хмуро осматривается.

— Хватит уже, а? Не беси меня. Тут тихо.

Возразить нечем, и Шрам, сдержав вздох, проходится перед домами. Из них не слышно никакой возни, никаких голосов или звуков. В крайнем доме пульсирует «воронка». И ничего больше. Может, они и правда пустые, но Шраму не становится спокойнее. Просто вот не нравится ему лес и все.

Оглядев неровные границы поляны, он возвращается к присевшему на порог одного из домов Стрелку. Он по привычке вытягивает ногу, будто бы она еще сломана. Он сам вспоминает, что теперь может сидеть, как ему удобно, и сгибает ногу, опирается на колени, прикрыв экран наладонника от солнца.

— Километр. Ближе к Радару.

Шрам прикидывает, какой крюк они делают. А если еще и обратно так возвращаться придется, то на Склады они придут затемно в лучшем случае.

Стрелок поднимается через силу, смотрит на Шрама все равно с показной гордостью и всеми острыми углами лица и пересекает поляну, снова углубляясь в лес.

Тропинки больше нет. Под ноги снова попадаются ветки и ямы, которые будто специально прикрыты мхом. Шрам прикусывает язык, попадая в такую в третий раз. Стрелок глядит на него с насмешкой, пока сам не оступается в такой, взвыв от боли.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Шрам, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Как на курорте, — едко улыбается Стрелок. — Нормально все.

Шрам протягивает ему руку.

— Давай. Встать сможешь?

Оскорбившись, Стрелок щурит красные от отсутствия сна глаза, чтобы отказаться, но почему-то передумывает. Колючее выражение тает в никуда. Он плотно сжимает губы, кивает и сжимает предплечье Шрама крепкой ладонью. Когда он встает, то намеренно не смотрит Шраму в глаза. Только бормочет что-то вроде благодарности. Шрам не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему так меняется его поведение, но напряжение в движениях Стрелка становится не таким заметным, и Шраму самому становится легче.

Стрелок подбирает с земли длинную палку и ей проверяет обманчивый мох под ногами. Это заметно облегчает им путь.

Они снова выходят к тропе, срезав большую ее часть через лес. Стрелок кивком задает направление и снова берется за винтовку. Из привычки.

До сюда ранняя осень Зоны добраться не успела: кусты и ели еще сохраняют зеленый оттенок. Макушки елей теряются в желтых кронах сосен, сливаясь с ними. А другая ель уже и вовсе стоит вся желтая. Совсем странно, думается Шраму без задней мысли. Вдруг он слышит шаги. Они со Стрелком оборачиваются почти синхронно.

— Слышал? — шепчет Шрам, вглядываясь в деревья.

— Да.

— Далеко еще?

Стрелок смотрит на него как-то беспомощно, после чего мотает головой.

— Идем.

Сталкеры ускоряют шаг, задевая ветки кустов и елей. Хвойный запах цепляется к одежде. Шаги повторяются, торопливо, точно пытаясь догнать. Шрам снова разворачивается — никого. Какая-то умная тварь определенно играет с ними.

Звук повторяется сбоку. Напрягшийся Стрелок медленно отводит затвор, смотрит себе за плечи и низко пригибается. Из ниоткуда на тропу выпрыгивает кровосос, взрывающий мох и землю ногами от прыжка. Два горящих глаза злобно смотрят на Шрама. Он делает несколько шагов назад, наводя на мутанта СВУмк, но Стрелок не дает твари даже сдвинуться с места: расстреливает в упор.

Нет, все-таки что-то здесь не так. И вот — лежит кровосос, шевеля щупальцами в нервной предсмертной дрожи.

Стрелок поднимается. Хмурится.

— Нормально? — уточняет Шрам. Все-таки от прыжка кровососа пригнуться еще суметь нужно.

— Да… — Стрелок смотрит на мертвое тело. Его брови сходятся к переносице. — Да.

Теперь они движутся, вслушиваясь в лесной массив, не убирая оружия. Но их больше никто не преследует и не нападает в открытую. Даже звуки пропадают, точно в лесу никого больше не осталось.

Однообразная тропинка, однообразные сосны — все такое одинаковое, что Шраму даже хочется зевнуть. Он терпит, встряхивается, а потом видит впереди желтые просветы солнца. Стрелок снова вздыхает, и они вдвоем рвутся через заросли, подальше от молчаливого леса.

Они выходят на поляну со старыми домами. Очень знакомыми на вид домами. Шрам встает на месте, пытаясь вспомнить, точно ли так они выглядят.

— Мы же здесь были?

— Да… — Сталкер осматривается, не понимая. — Мы не могли круг сделать.

— Уверен?

— Конечно, уверен!

— Может, не стоило идти по тропе?

Стрелок хмурится и снова сверяется с КПК. Его взгляд становится все более непонимающим и недовольным. Шрам заглядывает в карту. Поворотов они точно никаких не делали, или он их просто не помнит, не посчитав это важным. И ощущение опять такое же давящее и неприятное, будто вот прям в этих домах сидит что-то опасное, но там кроме той же «воронки», когда они проходят мимо, ничего не оказывается.

— Я не мог что-то спутать, — рыкает Стрелок и оступается.

— Давай пройдем еще раз. Может, повороты спутались. Сам поймешь, когда выйдем.

Стрелок не спорит, но точно злится на самого себя за оплошность.

Они проходят той же дорогой, срезая целый угол. Снова под ноги попадаются ямы. Многие из них уже вытоптаны и найдены. Значит, они тут точно проходили. Вот и примятый мох в месте, где Стрелок оступился. Он сам себе под нос проговаривает все, что случилось, пока они шли, и Шраму почему-то кажется это важным.

Дальше тропинка. Без поворотов. Стрелок ходит по кругу, будто не уверенный, что поворотов у нее нет, и хмурится еще сильнее. Впереди снова зеленые ели и кусты, но на земле не лежит труп кровососа.

— Я добил его, — шипит Стрелок, выходя на место, куда выпрыгнул кровосос. — Он не мог…

Шрам слышит шаги и захлебывается ужасом и догадкой, которую тут же теряет, потому что кровосос сбивает с ног Стрелка. Бросив винтовку, он пытается оттолкнуть мутанта. Блеснув глазами, тот маскируется и кружит вокруг деревьев.

— Шрам, — зовет его Стрелок.

— Не двигайся!

— Шрам!

Голос у Стрелка совсем злой, и Шрам поворачивается, чтобы взять протянутую им винтовку. Он прицеливается к движущейся тени и стреляет короткими, чтобы хоть как-то задеть. Кровососу надоедает. Зарычав, он набрасывается на Шрама, раскинув руки. Шрам стреляет прямиком в черную пасть мутанта и отталкивает от себя обмякшее тело. Для профилактики он всаживает в череп твари нож, вытирает лезвие о плащ и оглядывается на растерянного и оттого злого Стрелка.

— Он не мог встать.

Стрелок винит себя, понимает Шрам и протягивает ему винтовку обратно. Пытается найти его взгляд, чтобы Стрелок понял, что он его не винит.

— Я тебе верю.

Стрелок глядит на него исподлобья, но оружие забирает, после чего горбится совсем. Он хромает сильнее. Шраму бы дать ему передышку, но они идут дальше по тропе, прочь от леса, хотя уже с просветами впереди понимают, что никакого конца у этого леса нет.

Они снова выходят на поляну.

— «Пузырь», — подытоживает Стрелок и едко улыбается себе. — Замечательно.

Шрам убеждается в его правоте, обойдя одни и те же дома снова, будто что-то в них может поменяться. Уставший и раздраженный Стрелок садится на тот же порог, что и в первый раз. Он закрывает глаза от света и от Шрама сразу, но его скулы становятся такими острыми, что Шрам безошибочно угадывает его настроение.

— Нам нужно искать выход, — говорит он.

— Нету из «пузыря» выхода, — морщится Стрелок, не открывая глаз. — Иначе бы не боялись в него попасть.

— Есть.

Стрелок прожигает его ясными глазами. Ему нечего сказать, и он просто выжидающе смотрит на него снизу вверх, будто Шрам должен найти выход прямо сейчас. Шрам медленно дышит, не поддается ответной злости, и, оставив рюкзак, идет обратно к домам. Может, найдет что полезное.

Стрелок даже не спрашивает его.

Дома абсолютно пустые. Ящики выдвинуты кем-то до Шрама, перевернуты и осмотрены со всех сторон. Под ногами звенят пустые гильзы автоматных патронов. Шрам хмуро рассматривает блестящие рубашки пуль, перекатывая подошвой. Тел нет. Никаких других следов присутствия тоже. Значит, «пузырь» появился недавно. Что, впрочем, никакой подсказки не дает.

Шрам заглядывает даже в дом с «воронкой». Доски с крыши обвалились, перегородив проход. Шраму приходится нагнуться, чтобы пролезть внутрь. В отличие от других домов здесь пыльно и точно не было никого лет тридцать. Вытащив гайку, Шрам проверяет радиус аномалии. Она занимает собой всю комнату, даже по стенке не обойти. Шрам вылезает обратно.

Перебесившийся Стрелок только бегло смотрит на него и снова поднимает глаза к небу.

— Солнце стоит на месте. И небо.

Под светом черты его лица не кажутся такими геометрически правильными. Шрам разглядывает на его щеках тонкие шрамы, оставленные не мутантами, не ножом, но чем-то определенно повлиявшим на Стрелка, что он так прячет так свои уязвимые места. Заметив, Стрелок хмурится и натягивает капюшон.

— Что?

Шрам мотает головой, потом тоже смотрит наверх, прикрыв глаза от солнца. Облака есть, но стоят на месте, так и закрыв солнечный диск. Здесь всегда будет день, всегда будет зенит, даже если снаружи «пузыря» солнце уже сядет. И еще Шрам рассматривает тонкие полоски, накрывающие лес, как купол.

— Тоже их видишь? — Стрелок трет подбородок и смотрит исподлобья, чтобы у него оставалась возможность отвести взгляд. — Я не знал. Здесь что-то изменилось за три месяца. Не стоило… идти в обход.

Так он признает, что ошибся. Шрам его понимает и все равно не упрекает, хотя он явно этого ждет, ощетинившись для защиты.

Стрелок, кажется, ведет вечный бой — настолько он привык показывать когти после любого своего движения или слова. Ему привычна опасность. Стрелок — тот исключительный случай, когда от сталкера в нем больше, чем от человека, или он его просто прячет за всеми защитными жестами своих рук и предупреждающими взглядами.

— Давай все обдумаем, а потом будем выбираться, — предлагает Шрам, опускаясь за гниющие доски.

И он готов поклясться, что Стрелок смотрит на него с благодарностью.

Время теряет смысл — на КПК даже не двигаются числа. Время тут и правда стоит. От скуки Шрам даже засекает минуту, чтобы проверить, но ничего не меняется — стоит ровно то время, в какое они попали в «пузырь». И на вкладке контактов не появляется ни одного сигнала, за который Шрам мог бы зацепиться и послать сообщение. Он прокручивает в голове даже указания Лесника, ища в них подсказку. Не находит и дергает плечом, говоря Стрелку, что у него все еще нет идей. Тот снова смотрит в застывшее небо с видом, будто решает сложнейшую задачу.

Когда ему надоедает, он начинает ходить по кругу, что-то проговаривая под нос. Утомленный Шрам перебирает все варианты вплоть до «Компаса», только вот аномалия недавняя и артефактов в ней быть не может. Тем более такого, как «Компас». А если им и повезет найти его, то использовать его свойства не получится — о них знает только Лесник. Потом Шрам смотрит на Стрелка и почему-то убеждается, что он разберется с этой загадкой.

— У меня есть мысль.

Стрелок тут же распрямляется, будто только и ждал звука его голоса.

— Есть артефакт. «Компас» называется.

— Не слышал.

— И вряд ли еще услышишь.

— А ты откуда про него знаешь? — щурится Стрелок.

— Лесник рассказал, когда я…

— Я понял. Как его искать?

— Никак, — хмыкает Шрам. — «Пузырь» недавно появился. Артефактов здесь быть не может. Но, может, твое везение нам поможет…

Обдумав что-то, Стрелок решительно достает из рюкзака детектор. Он идет хромая, потом оборачивается:

— Идешь?

Шрам в очередной раз равняется с ним.

Они заходят под деревья. Солнце перестает жечь плечи. Оно не теплое — по осеннему прохладное, но если не двигаться с места, то может даже согреть продрогшие кости. А в «пузыре» еще и ветра нет, и деревья зеленые. Прямо такое застывшее лето, разве что окутанное гробовой тишиной. Шраму не комфортно все равно: он смотрит по сторонам и тянет Стрелка за куртку.

— Стой. Впереди, — шепчет он.

Между деревьев, далеко, пробегает кровосос. Он их не замечает, патрулируя свою тропу. Убивать его в третий раз будет уже просто нелепо. Стрелок, подумав об этом, морщится.

Обогнув кровососа, сталкеры идут все глубже в лес. Детектор не обнаруживает никаких сигналов артефакта ни в одном направлении.

— А область обнаружения у него большая? — как-то спрашивает Стрелок.

Шрам пожимает плечами. Оглядевшись, он кивает на землю.

— Передохни.

— Я не устал.

— Ты еле ходишь.

— Я не устал, — с нажимом повторяет Стрелок. Его детектор загорается зеленой меткой. — Нашел.

Он срывается с места, не огибает даже кусты, напролом двигаясь к цели. К его куртке цепляются листья, иголки и ветки, но Стрелок упрямо идет вперед, только иногда поднимая голову, чтобы не врезаться в дерево. Идущий чуть поодаль Шрам прислушивается и присматривается, чтобы успеть предупредить его.

Тихо и пусто, а они идут через лес как в каком-нибудь «Дне сурка».

В какой-то момент Шрам понимает, что не видит Стрелка. Его просто нет вокруг и его шагов не слышно.

— Стрелок?

Тишина. Шрам хмурится и бежит к тому месту, где видел его в последний раз. Перед ним вдруг оказывается тропа. Она появляется из ниоткуда. Шрам перестает осознавать реальность, трет виски от напавшего дежавю. Рядом стоит Стрелок и смотрит на него ошалевшими глазами, будто он появился из воздуха. Скорее всего так и есть.

— Какой же бред… Это тропа к поляне, правильно? Мы всегда начинаем отсюда.

— Центр.

Стрелок смотрит на все еще светящийся зеленым детектор. Между его бровей появляется сосредоточенная морщинка, а потом он открывает рот, тычет в Шрама пальцем и хромает в направлении зеленой метки.

— Я понял! Все правильно!

— О чем ты?

— Надо искать от центра.

Шрам легко его догоняет, заглядывая ему через плечо. Зеленая метка становится все отчетливее, ведет их совсем в противоположную сторону от тропы и условного центра аномалии. Ненавязчиво пищит датчик, и Стрелок останавливается, опуская глаза вниз, на овраг. Он пинает вниз комья земли. Аномалия тут же отталкивает их, покрывшись мутной пленкой. Помрачневший Стрелок опускается на корточки, хмуро глядит на ведущий вниз, прямо на «карусель», детектор.

Шрам обходит овраг с другой стороны. Склоны крутые — осторожно спуститься не выйдет. Но у Стрелка, видимо, есть план, раз он начинает стягивать рюкзак с плеч.

— Ты туда не пойдешь, — возражает Шрам.

— Ты пойдешь что ли? — щурится сталкер. — Неприятно, но ты — мой шанс выйти отсюда, поэтому стой, где стоишь. Подтянешь меня, когда я его достану.

Спорить с ним бесполезно — он уже свешивает ноги вниз. При всем желании его не остановить. Это все еще так похоже на Стрелка. И все еще бесит. Шрам вздыхает, но кладет винтовку на землю. Стрелок тем временем хватается рукой за траву, совсем спускаясь в овраг. Под его ногами опадает земля. «Карусель» нервничает и разрывается, обдав сталкера потоком воздуха. Он замирает, пережидает, после чего перемещается дальше: цепляется другой рукой за торчащие корни деревьев, наступает на шаткий валун, и вот он уже нос к носу с аномалией.

Убедившись, что стоит надежно, Стрелок вытаскивает из кармана детектор. Яркая зеленая метка ведет его еще ниже, и Стрелок тянется за ней. На его лице появляется сосредоточенное выражение, будто он решает сложную задачу: куда и как поставить ногу, за что уцепиться, куда наклониться. Аномалия прямо перед ним, искажает пространство, как мыло.

Шрам следит за ним и невольно впивается пальцами в землю, когда Стрелок шатается с непривычки, стоя на больной ноге. Вот он наклоняется и выхватывает из-под аномалии блеснувший артефакт. Сталкер тут же вжимается обратно в земляные склоны.

— Есть…

Шрам протягивает ему руку сверху. Вздыхает от тяжести, когда хватает грязную ладонь Стрелка. У него крепкая хватка. Держит так, чтобы Шрам не отпустил его наверняка. Шрам держит его руку так сильно, что его собственная немеет. Но не отпустит, ни за что. Выкарабкавшись наверх, Стрелок кладет на траву округлый камень.

— Это он?

— Да.

— А ты говорил. — Стрелок гордо вздергивает подбородок.

Шрам кивает, признавая поражение.

«Компас» едва заметно светится. Стрелок завороженно рассматривает его свечение. Что-то в его повадках напоминает ученых. Он наверняка говорит с ними на одном языке, только для него Зона — не полигон испытаний, а что-то наравне с домом в извращенном понятии. Он берет камень в ладонь, любуется меняющимся свечением, и в его лице появляется столько догадок, что Шрам не успевает понять ни одной из них.

Поднявшись вместе с винтовкой, Стрелок делает шаги в разные стороны. Где-то «Компас» теряет свою яркость, а где-то начинает светиться, как лампа накаливания.

— Я понял, — снова говорит он, но уже тише. — Килогерцы.

Стрелок ищет пути, где артефакт теряет свою яркость совсем. Приходится петлять между деревьями, обходить поляну совсем в стороне или идти через кусты, но Шрам не жалуется, пока Стрелок хромает сбоку, но немного впереди, точно торопится за своей догадкой.

Они снова выходят к тропе с обступившими ее елями. За ними раздаются шумные шаги кровососа, и Шрам отводит затвор на винтовке.

— Не надо. Я нашел.

Стрелок кивает на желтую ель — желтую потому, что она находится на той стороне, где осень и холод. Где уже ночь. А ведь Шрам обратил на нее внимание, но даже не подумал, что что-то не так. Игнорируя уже рычащего мутанта, сталкеры продираются через колючие ветки. А когда выходят из них, оказываются уже в холодной осени.

Шрам глубоко вдыхает. Небо затянуто черными облаками. В их разрывах мелькают особо яркие звезды. И звуки: вой, редкие выстрелы и голоса. Стрелок дергает его вниз, в кусты.

— Ренегаты.

Сквозь голые ветки видно несколько костров, у которых маячат угловатые тени. Прокуренные голоса, смех режут слух. Они всего в нескольких метрах от спрятавшихся за кустами сталкеров. Если кто-то случайно даже посмотрит в их сторону, им не убежать. Стрелок будто в подтверждение бесшумно ерзает, чтобы распределить вес на ноги равномерно. Его отточенный сухим светом профиль высматривает противников. Потом он показывает Шраму девять пальцев и качает головой, намекая, что не справятся.

Прищурив глаза, чтобы не выдать себя отблеском света, Шрам оглядывает местность, но все равно не понимает, где они. Никаких ориентиров вокруг. Но выбираться нужно. Рефлексы тянут руки Шрама вверх, нацеливая винтовку на ренегата, который вот-вот посмотрит в их сторону. Стрелок напрягается, не останавливает его. Шрам стреляет. Хотя не нужно было, не обязательно.

Тело валится с простреленной головой.

— Кто там, твари?!

Шрам ощущает тычок в локоть и срывается с места за Стрелком. За его спиной раздается череда выстрелов. Мимо проносятся пули, дробят в щепки стволы деревьев. У него перехватывает дыхание. Нужно уйти с открытого пространства, куда-то под деревья, и бежать, пока не кончится воздух.

Будто бы читающий его мысли Стрелок теряется среди деревьев. Его очертания видны только из-за смазанных фонарей, светящих им в спины. Через каждый шаг он хромает. Повесив винтовку на плечо, Шрам хватает его за руку.

— Я сам!

— Не глупи! — рявкает Шрам и Стрелок разом перестает сопротивляться.

Шрам очень старается обходить корни деревьев, ямы и коряги, но Стрелок так ловко переступать через них не может и сдавленно шипит от боли. С его весом, весом их оружия далеко не уйти — Шрам очень скоро выбивается из сил. Тяжело дыша, он удобнее закидывает руку Стрелка себе за плечо — он так отчаянно держится за его плащ — и спешным шагом, что ноют мышцы, ведет его еще дальше.

В темноте он не замечает спуска и теряет равновесие. Сталкеры валятся на землю. От удара у Шрама немеет челюсть и вся грудная клетка — сказываются недавние выстрелы. Он охает, хватаясь за грудь. Едва приподнимается на локтях Стрелок.

— Вставай, Шрам, — сквозь зубы говорит он. — Они в лесу…

Вряд ли он и сам верит, что они смогут уйти. Хотя он упрям, с него станется. Может, из-за него Шрам тоже пытается подняться.

От близости водоема поскрипывает дозиметр. В черной воде не отражается небо. Шрам рассматривает гладкую поверхность и судорожно вытаскивает подготовленный блистер антирадов. Насухо глотая две таблетки, он протягивает их Стрелку.

— Антирад. Две.

Стрелок даже не спрашивает, зачем, но когда Шрам протягивает дозиметр непосредственно к воде, давится воздухом:

— Ты рехнулся?!

— Фон небольшой.

Спрятав винтовку в траве, Шрам спрыгивает в воду. Ему сразу же становится холодно и неприятно от подступившей к животу воде. План не идеальный, конечно, но так у них будет хотя бы небольшой шанс уйти от погони очень уж упорных ренегатов. Треск веток под их ногами становится все ближе. Стрелок нервно смотрит на обрыв.

— Я выжить хочу, а не сдохнуть от лучевой болезни!

— Так надо.

— Ты самоубийца…

Надо решаться. И Шрам решается: рывком оказывается у берега и опрокидывает Стрелка в воду, зажав ему рот и нос ладонью.

Рушится дистанция.

Вода сходится над головой. Она замедляет сопротивление Стрелка: он пытается разжать чужую ладонь, выпутаться из хватки, дергается, ерзает, и Шрам впервые ощущает, сколько в нем силы. Сколько в нем тяги к жизни. Только Шрам еще крепче сжимает его руками и тянет вниз, на самое дно.

Легкие сводит недостатком кислорода. Вода давит Шраму на грудь. Еще и Стрелок продолжает ворочаться в его руках, но все слабее и неохотнее. У него просто не остается на это сил. Теперь его ладонь давит поверх ладони Шрама, чтобы он не вздумал ее убирать. Иначе он вдохнет. А вдыхать нельзя. И Шрам держит, чувствует, как Стрелка бьет конвульсия удушья, и, блять, как же ему хочется отпустить его.

Как же хочется вдохнуть самому.

Когда Стрелок совсем сдается, его рука соскальзывает в воду. Шраму становится страшно. Через неподъемную усталость собственного тела, головокружение он рискует вынырнуть. От воздуха у него разрывается грудная клетка. Оглядевшись, Шрам тащит сталкера к берегу, но тот с таким упорством вырывается, что Шрам перестает его держать. Он хватает ртом воздух, морщится, глядит на Шрама с каким-то выражением черными ошалевшими глазами.

— Ты… не делай так больше никогда…

Шрам кивает и вытирает лицо ладонями.

Вброд, по одиночке, они доходят до пологого берега. Вместе отжимают одежду, прислушиваясь к звукам прислушивающегося Рыжего леса. Не так далеко воют псевдопсы. Теперь нужно быть тише — мутанты выходят на охоту.

Низко пригнувшись, сталкеры уходят подальше от фонящего водоема, чтобы наверняка скрыться от возможной погони. Скоро наваливается усталость — холодная вода украла тепло. Приходится остановиться, прятаться под деревьями и дышать на замерзшие пальцы. Нельзя даже развести огонь — он выдаст их. Мокрая одежда прилипает к телу, не просыхает. Шрам втягивает живот, лишь бы сократить площадь контакта с мокрым свитером. Ему все равно холодно до дрожи. И хочется спать.

Стрелок садится рядом с ним. Их плечи соприкасаются. Это гораздо ближе, чем привычная ему дистанция. Теперь ее просто нет.

— Холодно, — поясняет он, не глядя на Шрама.

Он ничего не отвечает. Зевает, на что Стрелок хмурится и с силой пихает его локтем.

— Не смей засыпать. Нельзя.

— Я не сплю.

Растирая собственные пальцы, Шрам смотрит на наладонник. До рассвета еще несколько часов, в которые им правда нельзя закрывать глаза, и не только от холода, но еще и от мутантов, рыщущих добычу совсем рядом. Наверняка их со Стрелком спасает только тинистый запах одежды.

— Как ты понял, где искать «Компас»? — зевая, спрашивает Шрам.

— Ну, «пузырь» по сути бублик. Куда ни пойдешь, выйдешь в центр. И область обнаружения будет проходить через центр независимо от нашего местоположения. Он как бы находится в пространстве, но под определенным прохождением через его искривление.

Шрам дергает плечом в знак, что ничего не понимает.

— Физика.

— А причем были килогерцы?

Задумчиво глядя перед собой, Стрелок вдруг смущается и натягивает капюшон. Еще один защитный механизм.

— Это просто моя гипотеза.

— Расскажи.

— Я подумал про электромагнитные поля у «пузыря». «Компас» их, наверное, чувствует и отражает видимое излучение как свет в диапазоне килогерцев. Странно только, что у него полей несколько, а не одно…

— Говоришь, как ученый, — улыбается Шрам.

— И вовсе не ученый, — ворчит окончательно смутившийся Стрелок и снова пихает его локтем. — Не-а, не спать. Иначе ты получишь обморожение и сдохнешь очень скоро.

Шрам выдыхает пар — настолько холодает ночами — и шевелится, чтобы кровь разошлась по телу.

— Лучше бы тебе поспать. Я покараулю.

— Нет.

Стрелок правда еще ни разу не засыпал при нем. Видимо, боится, что во сне Шрам перережет ему глотку. Ну, тут уже Шраму ничего не сделать, и он, пожав плечами, считает редкие звезды в небе, пока все-таки не засыпает.

Утром он просыпается от того, что у него онемела спина. Шрам с трудом поднимается, разминает замерзшие кости. И это просто чудо, что они пережили ночь в лесу без укрытия — Стрелок тоже спит, прижав колени к себе. В его руке — пистолет. Это одновременно правильно и грустно. Ему бы дать отоспаться, но хотя бы в более безопасном месте, поэтому Шрам несмело сжимает его плечо. Стрелок моргает, вздрагивает и опускает плечи.

— Уже утро, — хрипит Шрам.

— Я понял.

Уязвленный Стрелок ерошит беспорядочно высохшие волосы и сразу достает КПК, чтобы определить маршрут к тайнику. На этот раз — напрямую.

— Куда потом? — спрашивает Шрам, шагая через высохшие свернувшиеся папоротники.

— Если в документах есть упоминания лабораторий, то искать. — Стрелок мрачнеет. — Но сначала на Военные склады.

— Зачем?

Он не отвечает, но Шрам замечает, поднимаясь за ним на обрыв, как снова становится резкой, будто вышколенной, его походка.

После целых суток, проведенных в «пузыре», им очень везет: они не нарываются ни на мутантов, ни на людей, помимо троих вольных сталкеров, патрулирующих отбитую Чертову стоянку. Тайники Стрелок делает ловко, что их не найти. По крайней мере, Шрам бы не нашел.

И на обратном пути — тоже без среза — Стрелок не разговаривает совсем, погрузившись в свои мрачные мысли. Интуитивно Шрам чувствует, что лучше ничего не спрашивать, хотя его гробовая тишина раздражает. О его присутствии и напоминает только шелест одежды и едва различимые шаги.

Потом, уже на Складах, Шрам понимает, почему: Стрелок хромает к могиле на холме. Шрам встает на месте, потому что видит, чье имя выцарапано на досках. Понимает, что ему лучше не приближаться, да и вряд ли бы он смог.

Шрам никогда не чувствует, что ошибается, выполняя очередной заказ. Зона испортила его настолько, что у него не осталось чувства вины. Он часто помнит их лица, часто они появляются во снах-воспоминаниях. Но вот с Клыком все иначе: он не помнит ни его, ни как выглядело его лицо через прицел «Винтаря». И за это Шраму совестно, потому что так сильно горбится у его могилы Стрелок, говоря о чем-то с едва заметной улыбкой.

Шатаясь, Шрам садится на какой-то строительный мусор в отдалении. Ждет, пока Стрелок простится. Тяжелый взгляд ощущается между лопаток.

Иногда Шрам забывает, как сильно Стрелок его ненавидит. Иногда он забывает, что он сам в этом виноват.


End file.
